Codex Runicus
by Parotida
Summary: Un FF fascinante, INTENSO, con ENIGMAS DEL PASADO, AVENTURA y amor. Mucho MISTERIO y un montón de cosas sin resolver que habían kedado en el pasado. Lean y no olviden los RR! XAU! Después de Hogwarts.
1. Encontrando vestigios

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes conocidos como Harry, Hermione y Ron, y otros pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Yo los pido prestados por momentos para echar a volar mi imaginación..jeje.

Lo que no presto son mis personajes..el 'policía o detective' que en el próximo capítulo se sabrá su nombre..jeje. Los dejo..lean y dejen reviews (para todo escritor son buenos los comentarios..de todo tipo si quieren).

Comencé otra vez la historia y cambié algunas cosas..muy poco..bueno, aquí está el capi 1 arreglado y muy luego vendrá el 2..bye!!

_**Encontrando vestigios**_

Era noche cerrada. Hermione Granger estaba a punto de cometer el segundo error más grave de su vida cuando unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Al principio no los oyó; una tormenta amenazaba con cortar la electricidad antes de que pudiera terminar el correo electrónico que estaba escribiendo a toda máquina, una súplica deseperada que debía enviar anter de que se fuera la luz.

Y antes de perder el valor necesario.

Las luces parpadearon, y Hermione masculló un juramento entre dientes. En aquel momento oyó los golpes en la puerta, esta vez más fuertes, más insistentes.

Miró el reloj. Medianoche. _¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? _Se volvió hacia Crookshanks, su enorme y sobrealimentado gato que compartía con ella casa, al que disgustaba ver perturbadas sus siestas. El gato seguía durmiendo.

Hermione aguzó el oído. Quizá habían sido imágenes suyas, provocadas por los truenos, el viento y todo eso.

Más golpes en la puerta.

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla. En el umbral había un hombre empapado de lluvia. No le veía la cara, que quedaba oculta bajo la sombra del sombrero de ala ancha que llevaba, anticuado, muy de los años cuarenta.

-¿Si?- dijo

-¿Doctora Granger? ¿Doctora Hermione Granger?- preguntó una voz autoritaria.

-Sí.

El hombre sostuvo en alto una placa. Departamento de policía de Londres. Añadió algo, seguro su nombre, pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas por un trueno.

-¿Puedo pasar?- casi gritó-. Se trata del profesor Canon.

Hermione parpadeó.

-¿El profesor Canon?

Entreabrió la puerta para poder ver mejor al desconocido. Era alto y estaba empapado, pero no distinguió nada más.

-¿Sabe que tiene el teléfono averiado?

Abrió la puerta del todo.

-Pasa cada vez que llueve. Entre, agente. ¿Qué pasa con el profesor?

-Detective- la corrigió el hombre antes de pasar, los anchos hombros calados de lluvia.

Hermione cerró la puerta para resguardarlos de la tormenta.

-Es difícil de localizar- agregó el policía, como si hubiera conducido hasta allí solo para decirle eso.

A Hermione le recordó algo que Paul, el último hombre con quien había salido, le dijo cuando se separaron porque ella no estaba dispuesta a trasladarse con él a Nápoles para convertirse en ama de casa mientras él ejercía de abogado: "Esto no es un hogar, Hermione, sino un escondrijo".

¿Estaría en lo cierto? Pero ¿de qué se escondía? Su mejor amiga, Ginny, la había regañado por 'dejar escapar' a Paul. Era una buena presa, había asegurado como si hablara un faisán. Pero Hermione no pretendía cazar a un hombre, y menos aún a uno que le dijera "tu carrera profesional es un asco, así que más vale que te cases conmigo". Lo que Hermione buscaba era una relación basada en el amor y el compañerismo, pero ambos conceptos la rehuían. En cuanto los hombres decubrían que no sería el centro de su vida, que el trabajo era lo primero, se largaban, por lo que había desistido.

Razón por la que intentó no mirar con fijeza a aquel hombre desconocido alto, cuyos ojos se ocultaban entre las sombras. Tal vez fuera apuesto, pero el sombrero le impedía averiguarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con el profesor?¿Está bien?¿Le ha sucedido algo?

El hombre paseó la mirada por el interior de la rústica cabaña, como si hiciera inventario de las estatuas egipcias, la alfombra oriental, las macetas de plantas, los cuadros y pósters del Nilo y las pirámides.

-Ha sufrido un accidente, doctora Granger. Se encuentra en estado crítico y pregunta por usted.

Hermione seguía sin ver bien el rostro del policía, que seguía velado por la sombra del sombrero, pero detectó una mandíbula poderosa y una boca de líneas firmes.

-¿Por qué pregunta por mí?- Hacia más de un año que no estaba en contacto con el profesor.

-No tengo ni idea. Su teléfono no funciona, así que me han enviado para ponerla al corriente.

Aquel tono. _¿Le fastidiaría que le hubieran encomendado aquel recado?_

-Voy a recoger el bolso.

El policía siguió examinando la estancia y vio la enorme galleta de avena sin tocar junto al teclado, así como una taza de café que parecía haber enfriado. Unas cosas olvidadas por lo que estaba escribiendo, por lo visto un correo electrónico.

Hermione cogió las llaves del coche, apagó las luces y al llegar a la puerta se volvió para mirar la pantalla del ordenador y el correo que aguardaba a ser enviado. Un intento desesperado de salvar su carrera explicando su versión de lo que en realidad había sucedido durante su carrera explicando su versión de lo que en realidad había sucedido durante el escandaloso incidente ocurrido en el sepulcro del faraón Tetef. Lo enviaría más tarde, hacia San Francisco.

Al salir se detuvo bajo la lluvia y se quedó mirando el neumático delantero derecho de su coche. Plano como una torta. No tenía tiempo para cambiarlo '_diós, este hombre será muggle, porque si no, me aparezco en el hospital'._

-La llevaré yo- se ofreció el detective a regañadientes.

El policía no le dio más explicaciones durante el trayecto al hospital, que se encontraba a unos diez kilómetros de distancia. No se había quitado el sombrero, pero ahora Hermione le veía la cara un poco mejor. Aparentaba treinta y tantos; profundas arrugas alrededor de la boca, nariz grande y bien formada.

La carretera ofrecía un aspecto que parecía sacado de una pesadilla, con los cuatro carriles inundados y ríos de barro descendiendo por los barrancos a la luz de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo negro. Hermione ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver a los escasos vehículos que circulaban a paso de tortuga.

Hermione pensó en el profesor Canon. _¿Cuándo habían hablado por última vez? _Hacía un año, tras colaborar en el proyecto Salomón, habían ido a almorzar. Eran amigos y habían trabajado ,pero aún así, _¿por qué preguntaba por ella?_

Se inclinó hacia delante como si intentara incrementar la velocidad del coche.

El detective se volvió hacia ella y la examinó. Tensa, nerviosa, absorta en sus pensamientos, silenciosa.

No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Dieciocho años en la policía habían afinado su instinto. La mayoría de la gente era fácil de calar, mientras que al resto había que dedicarle un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger era un enigma. Una carrera a media noche para llegar al hospital donde un amigo suyo yacía en estado crítico. Era un tiempo ideal para un dialogo nervioso, mil preguntas, un cigarrillo tras otro. Pero ella no.

Se limitaba a permanecer sentada, con la mirada fija en la carretera, pero sin verla, concentrada en otra cosa.

-Jericó- exclamó de repente.

El detective volvió a apartar la vista de la calzada.

-¿Qué?

-La primera vez que trabajé con el profesor Canon fue en Jericó.

El policía parpadeó. La mujer sostenía una conversación consigo misma. Poseía una voz inesperada, profunda, firme, madura al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- inquirió-. ¿Un accidente de auto?

-Se cayó por la escalera.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando. _¿Qué el profesor Canon se había caído por la escalera?_

-Podría haberse matado- comentó al recordar que su antiguo profesor debía de contar más de setenta años.

-Está muy grave.

En el cielo retumbó otro trueno acompañado de un relámpago. La noche había adquirido una cualidad surrealista. '_No se muera, profesor'_.

Al poco salieron de la carretera principal y enfilaron hacia otra. El policía aminoró la velocidad y entró en el estacionamiento.

Hermione esperaba que la dejara allí y se marchara, pero el hombre aparcó en la zona reservada a urgencias y cruzó con ella la doble puerta hacia el ascensor, donde pulsó el botón de la cuarta planta. A la intensa luz del ascensor, Hermione vió más arrugas en torno a sus ojos, así como un mechón de cabello rubio oscuro bajo la parte porterior del sombrero, que no se había quitado. Asimismo advirtió con cierta sorpresa que bajo la gabardina empapada llevaba lo que parecía una americana, una camisa blanca de cuello almidonado y una corbata de seda granate con el nudo impecable. _¿Lo habían sacado de una fiesta para enviarlo a su casa?._

Hermione esperaba ver un grupo lleno de amigos, parientes preocupados montando guardia ante la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), pero no había nadie. A excepción de un hombre que bebía agua de una fuente, el vestíbulo parecía desierto. En el interior tampoco había nadie velando angustiado por el profesor.

-¿No han avisado a nadie?- preguntó tras identificarse en el control de enfermería.

-Solo a usted- repuso la enfermera mientras señalaba a Hermione uno de sus cubículos puestos en semicirculos en torno a una batería central de monitores.

Al ver a su antiguo profesor tendido entre las sábanas blancas se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. El vendaje que cubría la frágil cabeza, el suero intravenoso en la mano, la cánula de oxígeno en la nariz, el sonido el monitor cardíaco. Su tez presentaba un color sobrecogedor, y parecía muy anciano.

Le miró las manos, moteadas y amoratadas donde entraba la aguja del suero, y de repente le acudió a la memoria una imagen, un recuerdo de aquellas manos finas trabajando en un papiro antiquísimo que se había desintegrado en mil fragmentos y él trataba de unirlos con pinzas, durante varias horas, hasta meses.

-Mira, Hermione- había señalado.

Hermione tomó una de aquellas manos entre las suyas, rogando por que pudieran recomponer muchos más papiros en los años venideros. El profesor abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando un instante con expresión desconcertada antes de reconocerla.

-Hermione, has venido...

-Chist, profesor. No haga esfuerzos. Sí, estoy aquí.

El profesor miró a ambos lados con la expresión cada vez más alterada. Hermione sintió la presión de sus dedos fríos y secos.

-Hermione..,ayúdame...

Se inclinó hacia él para escuchar.

El detective encontró lugar junto a un carrito cargado de suministros médicos desde donde podía observar al profesor y su visitante.

Veinticuatro años, ataviada con pantalones de lana marrón y blusa de seda color crema, delicado reloj de oro..muy femenina, pensó el policía, no el tipo de mujer que trabaja en tierras y ruinas. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido con un collet, pero algunos mechones rebeldes habían escapado y le ocultaban el rostro. Tal vez era guapa, pero ¿qué sabría él?

Su voz era única, eso sí.

Ajena a la examinación del policía, Hermione se acercó más al profesor, que hablaba con gran dificultad.

-Mi casa..-susurró-. Ve, Hermione.Urgente.Antes..,antes de que..

-Tranquilo, profesor.Se pondrá bien, no se preocupe.

-Pandora- insitió el anciano, cada vez más agitado-. Mi casa.

-¿Pandora?¿es su gato?¿su perro?¿quiere que le dé de comer? Voy a llamar a alguien. A algún pariente. A alguien de la universidad..

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo tú.Ve.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con expresión de dolor o de exasperación, Hermione no lo sabía muy claramente.

-La Codex Runicus..-balbució

-¿La qué?

Los ojos del profesor permanecieron cerrados.

-Profesor Canon...

El hombre consiguió articular tres palabras más.

-Pandora. La llave...

Y acto seguido perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando salía de la UCI acompañada del detective, Hermione se sintió embargada por una profunda tristeza. El profesor parecía pequeño y vulnerable. Siete años antes, cuando trabajaban juntos en Israel, le parecía un gigante.

Al llegar a los ascensores, Hermione sacó el móvil del bolso.

-A ver si consigo un taxi a estas horas- murmuró mientras marcaba el número de información.

-La llevaré a casa.

-No voy a casa. Tengo que ir a la casa del profesor. Creo que quiere que le dé de comer a su mascota.

-La llevaré allí.

Otro ofrecimiento a regañadientes, pero Hermione lo aceptó. Corrieron por el aparcamiento, pues seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Le indicó la dirección cuando subían al coche.

- No sé el número, pero reconoceré la casa.

Era un barrio acomodado y cuando se detuvieron ante una gran casa estilo Tudor, situada a cierta distancia de la calle y rodeada de setos recortados con pulcritud, rosales y césped bien cuidado, no vieron ninguna luz encendida. Hermione se apeó y corrió hacia la casa bajo la lluvia.

Al alcanzarla en el porche, el policía la encontró rebuscando entre macetas y bajo el felpudo.

- Ha dicho algo de una llave, sin embargo no la encuentro.

No había ninguna llave, pero la puerta principal estaba abierta.

- Gatito, gatito..¿Pandora?¿Pandy?Hola..- llamó Hermione en cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo oscuro.

Esperó un maullido de bienvenida o el sonido de pisadas tenues sobre el suelo de mármol, pero lo único que oyó fue el silencio tan solo quebrado por los ocacioanles truenos.

Se adentró más en la oscuridad, asomándose a varias puertas y sintiéndose como una intrusa mientras seguía pronunciando el nombre del gato. De pie en el vestibulo circular, con los brazos en las caderas mientras se preguntaba si debía seguir buscando, se sobresaltó al oír el murmullo de una voz. De repente se dio cuenta de que el policía ya no estaba a su espalda, de modo que se dirigió al pie de la amplia escalera y alzó la vista. Lo vio arriba, oculto entre las sombras. Para su sorpresa, estaba hablando por el móvil.

No se distinguían sus palabras, pero se le antojó extraño que hubiera subido. ¿Qué buscaba?

En aquel momento vio una luz débil procedente del salón.

Al acercarse a la puerta abierta, reparó de inmediato en el cuadro colgado sobre la chimenea. La obra, pintada en el estilo clásico del Davis de Ingres, mostraba a Pandora, la primera mujer de la tierra según la mitología griega, una figura alta y esbelta envuelta en una túnica vaporosa, de expresión afligida y nostálgica, que señalaba con uno de sus delgados brazos la caja que Zeus acababa de entregarle.

Hermione se puso de puntillas para apartar el cuadro, pero tras él no había ninguna llave ni una caja fuerte que pudiera contener una llave.

Volvió a colocar el cuadro, retrocedió unos pasos y lo contempló. Tenía que ser la Pandora a la que se refería el profesor. No recordaba que tuviera animales de compañía cuando trabajaban juntos, de modo que suponía que tampoco los tenía ahora.

De pronto se fijó en el brazo extendido de Pandora. Si bien señalaba el regalo que Zeaus le había hecho, una caja que encerraba todos los males del mundo, el pálido dedo también podía señalar un punto situado a la derecha del lienzo, en concreto una caja de madera muy labrada colocada sobre un pedestal de mármol. Hermione vio que se trataba de un estuche de cigarros y recordó que el profesor lo guardaba en su estudio. Parecía fuera de lugar junto a aquella pared.

Levantó la tapa y al instante abrió los ojos de par en par. La caja no contenía puros, sino una esfera, más bien, la mitad de una esfera muy antigua y gastada.

Hermione oyó pasos a su espalda, sacó la media luna y otro objeto plano de la caja y la sostuvo en alto para mostrársela al policía.

- Creo que es lo que quería el profesor- anunció al tiempo que señalaba el cuadro-. Pandora me ha mostrado el camino.

El policía guardó silencio y permaneció semioculto entre las sombras, mientras un relámpago iluminaba por un instante el salón lleno de antigüedades y tesoros ancestrales.

- ¿Puedo llevármelo?- preguntó Hermione-. Se lo llevaré al profesor mañana por la mañana. Puedo firmar un recibo si hace falta.

- Confío en usted- aseguró el hombre.

- ¿Por qué ha subido la escalera?- quizo saber Hermione en cuanto salieron al porche, cerraron la puerta y se enfrentaron de nuevo a la lluvia negra-.¿Ha encontrado algo?

El policía miraba la tormenta con fijeza.

- Estaba revisando la mosqueta para ver dónde había tropezado.

- Me pareció oírlo hablar por teléfono con alguien.

- El marido de la asistenta. Fue ella quien llamó a la ambulancia. Quería hablar con ella, pero está sedada.

Hermione lo observó con detenimiento. Mandíbula tensa, al igual que la voz. Y de repente la asaltó una idea alarmante.

- La caída del profesor no ha sido accidental, ¿verdad?¿por eso han asignado a un detective al caso?

- No me han asignado, y la caída sí fue accidental.

- Entonces, ¿por qué han enviado a un policía a buscarme?

El policía se volvió por fin hacia ella.

- Creía que lo sabía. John Canon es mi padre.

* * *

OK,OK!! Sé que la única persona que ha salido hasta el momento es Hermione, pero calma!! Es que esta parte es muy importante para la historia y aunque no lo crean todos los personajes que han salido lo son también.

Creo que falta un poco todavía para que un chico y una chica aparezcan en acción, ya?..y ahora..k opinan?? Dejen rr!!

He tenido k investiga muchas cosas para realizar este fic k tiene toda mi dedicación y espero k uds la tengan en leer..y vayan averiguando cositas.

Bueno..no los lateo más y en muy corto tiempo estaré de vuelta con otro capi.

XAU!! Parótida.


	2. Pistas

**_Disclaimer:_** ¿de quién son los personajes de los que escribimos en esta sección? DE J.K.ROWLING!! ¿y cuales son los míos, los propios y que no permito que nadie más los copie? Todos los que no figuren en ningún libro de J.K y que sí estén en esta historia.

Muchas gracias a:

**Lizzie Black 86: **Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que este capítulo te haga seguir leyéndolo. El Codigo Da Vinci no lo he leído, pero espero hacerlo pronto..por ahora leo otro. (la historia la comencé de nuevo para arreglar algunas cosas k no me encajaban por lo tanto tu review no aparece). Espero tus próximos comentarios!! Bye!

**Kaguya-tsukino: **K bueno k te haya gustado el FF, lo encuentras interesante y después de este se pondrá mucho más,ahora sabrás un poco como continúa y..en cada capítulo se sabrá un poco más sobre la media esfera (creo k la voy a llamar simplemente esfera), pero todo a su debido tiempo. Al principio quise hacer un AU, pero me dí cuenta k podía ser un poco más entrete con un poco de magia no? Pero Hermione no kiere hacer mucho de esto. Con respecto a los personajes en este capi ya apareció uno y el otro..ya aparecerá, no creo k muy luego. Espero k sigas leyendo y dejes tus comentarios..este me hizo muy feliz!! XAU!

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA!! tuve problemas para subirlo...no me subía!!

**Pistas **

La despertó el teléfono.

Hermione distinguió la hora a la luz débil que se filtraba entre los pinos al otro lado de la ventana. Demasiado temprano para la llamada de San Francisco que esperaba con desesperación y que la informaría de que había conseguido el trabajo, de que su carrera estaba salvada.

Se apartó el cabello del rostro y descolgó el aparato.

- ¿Si?- murmuró con voz soñolienta.

Silencio.

- ¿Diga?¿Quién es?

Clic.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono y luego se incorporó en la cama, ya más despierta y capaz de recordar. Marcó el número del hospital, donde la pasaron con la UCI, y preguntó por el estado del profesor. _'Por favor, que esté bien. Que esté sentado en la cama, coqueteando con las enfermeras'. _

El estado del profesor no había experimentado cambio alguno.

- Si recobra el conocimiento, dígale por favor que Hermione Granger irá a verle esta mañana- pidió Hermione a la enfermera.

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¿Cómo que otra vez?

- Pero si ha estado aquí hace unos minutos, señorita Granger.

- No.

- Su nombre figura en el registro de entrada. Tengo su firma aquí delante.

Hermione se restregó los ojos. Seguramente no habían cambiado la hoja de la noche anterior. Dio las gracias a la enfermera y colgó.

Bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo con gel de aguacate y el cabello con shampoo de fresa, pensó en el detective. 'John Canon es mi padre', había anunciado bajo la lluvia. Luego se llevó la mano al bolsillo del abrigo para volver a sacar la placa. Esta vez, Hermione vio lo que se le había escapado en su casa: Teniente Cris Canon.

Mientras le devolvía la identificación, pensó que Cris, aún ataviado con la gabardina y el sombrero empapados, parecía más un policía investigando el escenario de un crimen que un hombre de vuelta en el hogar donde se había criado.

- Lo siento mucho- aseguró- Esto debe ser muy duro para usted. No tenía ningún derecho a apartarlo de su padre. Podría haber llamado a un taxi.

Cris Canon no respondió, sino que se limitó a guardarse la placa en el bolsillo de la pechera.

- No sabía que el profesor tenía un hijo- murmuró Hermione.

Frució el ceño, recordando la temporada que había pasado en Israel, excavando con el padre de aquel hombre, los meses que ella y el profesor se habían dedicado al proyecto Salomón, las incontables horas que pasaron hablando de sí mismos...ni una palabra acerca de un hijo.

Regresaron a la cabaña en silencio.

- Detective Canon- dijo Hermione antes de alejarse del auto- su padre mencionó algo acerca de una llave. ¿Sabe usted a qué se refería?

- No.

Hermione pensó en la antigua esfera que llevaba en el bolso. Sacó la media esfera gastada y tallada, parecían dialectos muy antiguos, tal vez runas.

- ¿Quiere llevársela? Por lo visto, es muy importante para él. Puede que despierte durante la noche, y si la bola está allí...

- Lléveselo usted. Al fin y al cabo, ha preguntado por usted.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza.

- Mi padre y yo llevamos años distanciados- explicó el detective al advertir su expresión- cuando lo llevaron al hospital, no fueron las enfermeras quienes me llamaron, sino su asistenta. Mi padre no lo sabía. No sabía que yo estaba allí. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, preguntó por una sola persona, usted.

Pronunció aquel discurso sin amargura ni rencor. Aún así, Hermione se sentía culpable, como si de algún modo fuera culpa suya que el profesor hubiera preguntado por ella en lugar de por su hijo. Su esposa, la madre del detective, había muerto largo tiempo atrás, según recordaba Hermione, y de forma violenta, pero no sabía en qué forma.

Antes de marcharse Cris Canon se ofreció a cambiarle el neumático pinchado, pero Hermione se veía capaz de hacerlo sola. En cuanto dejara de llover, dijo, porque no tenía garaje y se veía obligada a estacionarse bajo un viejo roble, cambiaría la rueda.

Esa mañana, mientras se secaba a la luz del sol, pensó. _'Los dos hombres viven en la misma ciudad, pero no se hablan..'¿Qué habrá causado semejante alejamiento?'._

Tras ponerse los vaqueros y la blusa de seda rosa regalo de un compañero de Hogwarts que le había propuesto matrimonio, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, donde dio de comer a Crooshanks, quien de inmediato se puso a comer ronroneando. Luego se preparó una taza de café instantáneo y cogió una pequeña tablilla que había encontrado la noche anterior en la casa del profesor, no recordaba cuando la había cogido, debía ser porque la esfera le atraía más que un trozo de arzilla, pero lo había tomado junto con la esfera, la cual es de mucha importancia para el profesor Canon, puesto que solo pensaba en él mientras estaba en estado crítico en una cama de hospital.

A alguien que no conociera a John Canon tal vez le habría resultado extraño que hubiera ocultado el libro en un estuche de puros, y que la única pista que llevara a su paradero fuera el dedo de una figura pintada en un cuadro. Pero para aquellos que lo conocían, se trataba de indicios que señalaban que la tablilla formaba parte de un proyecto muy importante y secreto. Cuando el profesor trabajaba en una nueva teoría, siempre temía que sus competidores tanto académicos como profesionales intentaran robársela; era bien sabido que escondía sus notas y otros documentos de investigación en distintos rincones de la casa. Cuando trabajaban juntos en el proyecto Salomón, Hermione había encontrado algunas de las notas más cruciales del profesor ocultas en la tostadora..ahora la pregunta era _'¿por qué es tan importante aquella esfera y la tablilla? ¿qué eran? ¿qué indicaban?!!'_

Hermione dio un respingo al oír el timbre del teléfono. ¡De San Francisco! La llamaban para decirle que tenía el empleo.

- ¿Si?

Pero no oyó más que silencio.

- ¿Diga? ¿A qué número llama?

Clic.

_Algún gracioso_, probablemente alguno de sus antiguos compañeros. Le habría gustado descolgar el maldito aparato, pero esperaba la llamada que le salvaría la vida.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en la tablilla, que tenía polvo y olor a antigüedad..estaba tallada minusiosamente, la arcilla blanca hacía resaltar las letras de un gris intenso..parecían dialectos de un alfabeto que ahora no reinaba en ninguna parte, eran tallados rectos, uno junto al otro. Si bien Hermione es arqueóloga y había estudiado varios idiomas, runas en Hogwarts, después se especializó más en ellas, ella sabía que lo que en la tablilla se describía eran runas muy antiguas, nunca estudiadas por alguien de reciente generación.

- Esto no puede ser la llave que me pidió- murmuró Hermione entre dientes mientras se preguntaba si debía regresar a la casa del profesor y examinar el estuche con mayor detenimiento.

En aquel momento la distrajo una llamada procedente de la terraza de madera que se extendía más allá de las cristaleras. Era Harry, su mejor amigo en Hogwarts..no lo veía hace tiempo y no le había dado aún su dirección. Le asombró tanto. Le hizo señas desde su habitación para que entrara por la puerta principal.

- Otra vez juntos - dijo Harry casi en un susurro desde el umbral de la puerta. Se miraron con ilusión y se abrazaron calidamente.

- Pasa, siéntate- Hermione se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar algo para beber.- ¿cómo diste conmigo? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos..- dijo con aire de melancolía.

- Eres muy conocida Hermione, por tus libros de arqueología, tus descubrimientos...cómo no iba a encontrarte?- mencionó Harry descubriendo cómo Hermione poco a poco se hinchaba de orgullo y aparecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. - Además trabajaste con uno de los mejores egiptólogos conocidos, John Canon, que se encuentra en el hospital, en la sala 423.- dijo todo sin miramiento alguno, sólo observando de reojo a Hermione para ver su expresión al saberse de esa información.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido, un poco molesta por la intimidación.

- Trabajo allí- fue la simple respuesta de Harry.

Entablaron conversación durante muchas horas. Hermione se enteró del estado de salud de Dumbledore pues Harry lo atiende particularmente. Ahora último ha estado un poco agripado.

Con la confianza que los identifica, Hermione se atrevió a preguntar algo a aquel joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Harry, ¿qué sabes acerca de algo llamado Codex Runicus?- inquirió Hermione con la nariz sepultada entre unos almohadones.

El teléfono volvió a sonar

- ¿Si?

Silencio

Hermione colgó

- Es la tercera vez que pasa esta mañana. Suena el teléfono, descuelgo y nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera jadeos obsenos?

Hermione fue al dormitorio en busca de un libro de referencia para runas. Harry la siguió y vió el correo electrónico en la pantalla del ordenador

- Suena desesperado- sentenció tras leerlo.

- ¿Tú crees?- replicó Hermione, distraída, mientras -hojeaba un libro en busca de alguna explicación de runas antiguas.- Estoy decidida a obtener ese trabajo en San Francisco.

- Dicen que es muy bueno, pero esto, es como rascarse una costra; acaba por no curarse. Déjalo. Quien te contrate sabe que eres buena en esto.

- De todos modos no lo he enviado. Me interrumpieron antes de que tuviera la ocasión.

- ¿Qué te interrumpieron?

- Vino a verme un detective de la policía.

- ¿Qué hacía un detective en tu casa?- preguntó Harry con la boca abierta- ¿Te has metido en algún lío?

Hermione se refirió a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

- Es horrible, pero ya sabía, trabajo allí..y el detective en cuestión..¿Qué te pareció?

Hermione recordó al enigmático Cris Canon y se dio cuenta de que había heredado la apostura de su padre.

- Sí, supongo que podría decirse que es guapo- admitió- Intenso.

Harry comió un bocado de bollo caliente y azucarado, y masticó antes de seguir hablando.

- Bueno, ¿vas a volver a ver al detective?

Hermione no respondió, sino que siguió hojeando con dedos furiosos un libro de referencia tan voluminoso como la guía telefónica.

_Así era Hermione_, pensó Harry con un suspiro. _En cuanto estaba sobre alguna pista, se convertía en un sabueso. Si aplicara la misma tenacidad a otras cosas..._

- Maldita sea- masculló Hermione al tiempo que dejaba caer el libro y volvía a la cocina.

El timbre profundo de la voz de Hermione indicó a Harry que su amiga estaba alterada. Casi todo el mundo hablaba con voz más estridente bajo presión, pero ella empezaba a hablar en tono aún más profundo y seductor.

El hervidor emitió un pitido.

- ¿Qué es esto?- inquirió Harry, golpeteando la tablilla y observando la media esfera, que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- El profesor me pidió que fuera a buscarlo a su casa- respondió Hermione mientras examinaba los desvaídos tallados en la tabla.- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la Codex Runicus?

Harry vertió agua caliente sobre café en un enorme tazón de cerámica marrón que había hecho ella tres años antes y firmado en la parte inferior.

- No..pero este objeto es muy extraño, es como si tuviese si tuviese vida propia- Harry observaba con tal detenimiento el objeto redondo, que es como si estuviese en otro mundo, se lo cambiaba de mano a ratos para no perderse ningún detalle - creo que no estarías tan despreocupada si vieras esto- hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él- hace un rato, esto no estaba grabado o escrito en ese idioma... antiguo?.- Harry la observó

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- Es verdad

- Creo que deberías ponerle más atención a esto y..encontrar una traducción para el idioma lo más rápido que puedas..gracias por el café- dijo mientras la abrazaba y se dirigía a la puerta- Te ví en el hospital junto al detective, llámame en cuanto sepas algo de San Francisco..AH! si necesitas ayuda con eso- indicó la media luna- no dudes en llamarme, tengo muchos contactos. Aún visito el mundo mágico- le dijo Harry con tono de reproche. Segundos después que se fuera llamaron nuevamente a la puerta.

Era Harry.

- Eee..no creo que la media esfera sea sólo la mitad sólo porque sí. Adiós.

No le resultó difícil cambiar el neumático, pues había aprendido a hacerlo de muy jovencita. Después de borrar el desesperado correo electrónico que había escrito la noche anterior, apagó el ordenador, cogió las llaves del auto y se volvió hacia su gato, que se estaba aseando en el sofá.

- Si llama Reed Brien, de San Francisco, dile que acepto.

Mientras guardaba la tablilla y la esfera en el bolso de lona y salía al exterior con nubes grises, recordó el comentario de Harry acerca de que la media esfera no tenía esa forma bajo ninguna explicación.._pero la tablilla, ¿para qué sirve?_

Muchas dudas se arremolinaban en la mente de Hermione.

* * *

Harry!! Apareció más pronto de lo k creí..lo necesitaba, no puedo hacer un fanfic sin él. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo lo releí una y otra vez y no dejaba de gustarme!! Bueno..eso lo dejo a criterio de uds. No supieron mucho acerca de la vida de Harry después de Hogwarts pero..todo a su tiempo ( creo k va a ser mi lema..jeje) RR!! Y sigan leyendo!!

Bye!! Parotida.


End file.
